PPGD Recovery
by RWBYSanctum
Summary: Based off of DeviantArt member Eclipse02's comic of the same name. A day has passed since the battle with Mandark, and all Dexter and the girls want is to get their injuries treated by the school nurse. But a simple trip to the nurse's office ends in another battle for survival that will test them to their limits. Crappy summary. Set in the PPGD continuity and post-PPGD Aftermath


**Hey guys! So I'm taking a short hiatus from Pokemon: Rise of Evil (like, a week's hiatus) to iron out a few more details for the fourth chapter, so in a meantime, enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: this story is not mine. The original idea is by DeviantArt member Eclipse02's PPGD comic, PPGD: Recovery. I have requested his permission to use his story and write it as a fanfic, since I thought the original comic was awesome and deserved a bigger audience.**

 **Anyways, to the story!**

Chapter 1

 _Somewhere unknown…_

"Well, there goes another $10,000 in dental fees."

The man watched through a one-way mirror into another room, where three teenage boys had just wiped the floor with 10 of his finest agents. Next to him, a weasel in a lab coat was reading an electronic readout on the screen.

"Perhaps we should have stuck to the training bots."

"No, even at their maximum level of combat prowess, the training bots could never replicate the unpredictability of human combat. Training bots have set codes…"

"I am aware of the limitations of the bots, Weasel. It was a joke." Agent Brisbaine replied tartly. He grabbed a microphone linked to the sound system in the combat room.

"Alright, great job, boys. Go to your dorms and get some rest. You're gonna need it." He said. The three boys immediately obliged, opening the door and exiting, chatting animatedly amongst each other about their recent fight.

"Oh man, that was so awesome!"

"I know! Did you see that guy who…"

"And that other guy who…"

As the three boys left the room, Brisbaine turned to his own screen. Bringing up the latest report, he began to read.

"Excellent report as always, Weasel. You do seem to have a knack for analysing data."

"Thank you, Brisbaine."

"The Rowdyruff Boys seem to be progressing much faster than we ever expected."

"Indeed, yes. The Rowdyruffs are indeed a force to be reckoned with, and can only keep improving from here on out. But…" Weasel cut off.

"There's a but?" Brisbaine asked.

"While I was scouring through our reports, I came across a slight…problem, if you will."

"Problem? You just said they were a force to be reckoned with. What could possibly be wrong?"

"I believe the problem is how you define combat readiness. They may truly be a force to be reckoned with, but we may never know how good they can truly be, because we don't have the appropriate test subjects." Weasel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Elaborate, if you will." Brisbaine said.

"Well, after their most recent battle with Mrs Wakeman's XJ9 robot, I believe that it was necessary to re-evaluate our list of combat subjects for the boys." Weasel elaborated.

"And?"

"With our current data on the boys, I was forced to eliminate 70% of our list. These elite agents that just battled them are the last of the few volunteers that were free to help. The rest of them are unable to make it at this point in time."

Brisbaine whistled. That was indeed a huge blow to Project: Rowdyruff. "Well, we can't cancel any tests. What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, seeing as they took out agents so easily, we may want to think outside the complex. We could use some of the Agents…"

"No." Brisbaine replied without hesitation. "Most of the Agents had watched the boys train, and the boys have certainly seen some Agents train. I want the boys to battle someone who doesn't know them, not people who the boys have observed and seen their fighting styles."

"Well, what do you suggest? The Agents are the most elite of our members. Short of sending them out into the field prematurely, or calling on people outside our Agents, I can't think of anyone else more suited for taking on the boys."

"Outside our Agents…yes, it's actually possible. Thank you, Weasel, you've given me a great idea."

Weasel was confused, "Outside Agent. We don't have anything like that, Brisbaine."

"True, but we do have former Agents who quit and left us. Some of them were excellent at combat. As it turns out, I happen to know one of these excellent Agents, and I believe he may be the one to fare better against the boys, maybe even give them a run for their money…"

Weasel could see Agent Brisbaine glowing with excitement, and it was contagious. "What is his name?"

"That," Brisbaine said, "is classified. Just trust me on this, Weasel. This agent could be the one to push Project: Rowdyruff to new levels. I can feel it."

"So then, how do we draw him in?"

A glint appeared in Brisbaine's eye, "Leave that to me."  
-

 _Megaville Elementary_

 _1 day after the battle with Mandark_

"Ah, it feels so good to be in a fresh new lab coat."

That statement would have sounded weird coming from anyone else but Dexter, Boy Genius, who always wore a lab coat, even if it was 30 degrees out. ( **A/N: I'm using Celsius here.)**

"Good thing you keep spare clothes in your lab here." A certain red-clad girl remarked, "But are you sure you should be here in school today?"

"Blossom's right, Dexter. You're still badly hurt from yesterday. Shouldn't you see a doctor?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Ah, let it go already, guys. If Four-Eyes wants to come in his condition, then let him. It's the only thing he's done so far that's remotely manly." Buttercup's brash and harsh voice cut through the air.

Blossom bristled. She knew Buttercup didn't like Dexter at all, but she could give him some credit for yesterday, right? "Well, you should have seen everything he did yesterday when he tried to save me."

"And from what I've heard, you actually drowned, before miraculously being revived. Plus, from what I saw, he was being crushed by a giant robot arm. Oh yeah, how _manly._ " Buttercup replied snidely.

Blossom made to reply, but Dexter gently squeezed her shoulder, giving her a look that said, "Don't." Blossom was about to argue, but Dexter squeezed a bit harder, and she glared at him before taking a deep breath and turning away.

"Don't worry about my toughness, Buttercup. I'm sure I'll please you one day." Dexter said in his best fake-respect voice, before turning to Bubbles, "And don't worry, Bubbles. That's exactly why I'm here today. We're going to see someone who can help Blossom and I with our injuries. Ah, we're here."

Dexter had paused outside a room with a sign labelled "School Nurse".

"Ummm, Dexter? I doubt a school nurse can help with injured ribs and a broken arm." Blossom replied, confused.

"Oooohh, is it a pretty cleric that who can heal people?" Bubbles asked cheerily.

"With all the weirdos we've seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised." Buttercup muttered.

"You're right, Blossom. No ordinary school nurse could help us. However, this school nurse isn't…ordinary." Dexter replied, "And no, Buttercup, he isn't weird, at least not in the way that you think. He's…"

Dexter would have continued, except that the door to the nurse's office had just slammed into his face.

"Dexter!" Blossom yelled. That blow had come out of nowhere, and she was worried that her boyfriend was injured—more so than before, at least.

The thing that opened the door appeared to be something wrapped entirely in bandages. It moved forward as though it was blind, stumbling about and almost slamming into the door frame.

"Eeeekkkk, a mummy!" Bubbles shrieked. Buttercup instinctively moved to block her sisters, yelling, "Alright, it's butt-kicking time!"

"You got that right, sis." Blossom deadpanned, before charging up an energy ball in her non-bandaged hand.

"Are you sure you can fight, Blossom?" Bubbles asked out of concern.

"I think I can manage."

Just as the girls were ready to kick some butt, the mummy-thing stepped on a dangling piece of its bandages. Tripping over it, it fell heavily to the floor.

"Well, that was anticlimactic. Come on, you wimp! Get up and fight!" Buttercup commanded while prodding the mummy.

"Did we win?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"I think so." Blossom replied.

Just then, a small girl skipped out of the office with a tall bespectacled man wearing a lab coat.

"Johnny's all better now! Did I do a good job, Mr Nickels?" The little girl asked.

"You did great, Suzy," Mr Nickels patted her on the head, before remarking, "though I think you went a little overboard with the bandages."

"A little?" The mummy-thing, none other than Johnny Bravo himself, muttered.

"Mr Bravo, you're all done here. You're free to go." Mr Nickels told Johnny, ignoring his earlier remark.

"Thanks for the patch-up again, Doc." Johnny said, as he removed the bandages around his head. The doctor walked up to him, a stern look on his face.

"Listen, Mr Bravo. If you really want to thank me, you could start by not coming here and flirting with the school faculty. Do you see a pattern with your visits? You come in to the school, try to chat up a few teachers, and you always wind up here with injuries everywhere and nothing to show for your efforts, and as much as it is my duty to help the injured, I can't keep wasting the school's medical supplies on you." He scolded, before turning to little Suzy, "Alright, Suzy, you can show him out."

"Come on, Johnny!" Suzy gripped on to Johnny's arm and tugged him out of the doctor's office, almost plowing into the girls on the way out. Johnny, in an effort to gain balance, pushed his hand against the office door, which slammed, once more, into an unsuspecting Dexter.

 _Knowing that idiot, he'll be back in a day or two._ Dr Nickels sighed, before turning to the queue of young female students waiting outside his office, "Alright, kids, show's over. Time to go back to class."

"Awww, but we are sick, aren't we?" One of the girls giggled.

"Yep." Another girl replied, adding in some fake coughs.

"I'm sick, Mr Nickels! I'm loooovesick!" Tootie replied.

"Well then," Mr Nickels says, while reaching into his coat pocket, "I have just the thing to cure you girls." And with that, he brandished a needle syringe.

"Who wants to go first?"

Instantly, the girls scatter, shrieking as they run off.

It was then Mr Nickels notices the Powerpuffs.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you girls there. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asks both sheepishly and kindly, before noticing that the girls were cowering from him. More specifically, from something in his hand.

"Oh, don't worry. I only use these to get the fakers back to class. In fact, I rarely have cause to use it." He assures them, before placing the needle syringe back into his coat pocket.

"So what's your story, girls? Bruised elbows? Skinned knees? Or did one of you break a nail or something?" He enquired.

"You serious right now? How would you like a broken nose?" Buttercup threatened annoyingly.

"That's enough, Buttercup. Forgive him, girls. He just gets a lot of these excuses from fangirls." A voice sounded from behind the door, and Dexter pushed the door away from him, rubbing his head.

"Oh, hi Dexter. I completely forgot you were there." Nickels commented, trying to hide a grin.

"Yeah, right. You knew I was there the whole time." Dexter replied.

"Maybe I did." Nickels admitted.

"I knew he was there. It was hilarious." Buttercup announced, earning a glare from Blossom.

"Be serious, Mekel. You know who they are, and why we're here." Dexter replied, all serious now.

"Yes, I can tell these three girls have great power, and that the girl in pink's left arm and your chest and arms need medical attention." Mekel diagnosed.

Blossom was amazed. "I know my arm was obvious, but how did you guess the rest?" She asked Mekel.

The blue-haired doctor smiled. "I can tell all that and more from your auras." He explained.

"Auras? Like the Pokemon game? What's that got to do with injuries?" Bubbles asked, completely bewildered.

"Not ORAS, dummy. Aura: an energy field around all living beings that given off by their spiritual energy, or chi." To everyone's surprise, it had been Buttercup who had perked up to answer.

"Wow, she actually knew something for once." Blossom complimented.

"Hey, I learn a thing or two from animes." Buttercup replied.

"She's right. About aura, not the animes. Basically, I was gifted with many spiritual abilities, one of which is the ability to read others' auras. Every person's aura is different, from color to shape, and it also reflects who that person is and other things like their mood, or even if they're lying. In your cases, I can tell you are injured because your auras turn black around the region that you're injured or are sick in. It's also how I can tell when people are faking." Mekel explains to the girls and Dexter.

"But enough of my lecture," Mekel opens his office door. "How about we continue this inside my office? And I promise, no needles."

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 1! I know it's kinda anticlimactic and if you've read the comic, you know I deviated quite a bit from the source material (the story is the same, but I just changed up dialogue and added in a bit of headcanon where it was necessary) but hopefully you guys enjoyed!**

 **As always, please read and review! For PRoE fans, I've got major writer's block right now, so I'll probably take a while more to post. Don't worry, though, I'll get it done real soon!**

 **Till the next chapter, then! RWBYSanctum, OUT!**


End file.
